Ein Gespräch
by Eglantine Snowdrop
Summary: Sementara menunggu kepulangan dua wanita itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara... sedikit. Oneshot/Not recommended unless you have read 'Geschwisterliebe'


_Minna-san!_

_After a very long hiatus from this fandom, I decided to publish this one._

_Served as a teaser for the upcoming story called Vierliebe, I'm just making this in one of my leisure times... and it's not recommended for those who haven't read the main fic titled '**GESCHWISTERLIEBE'**_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoys this as much as you enjoy Geschwisterliebe..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Gueststar:** Nagisa Yamada (I refer her with 'Nagisa' only in this story) from A Lollipop and A Bullet manga by Sakuraba Kazuki_

_**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro Lucilfer/Fem!Kurapika (aka Hikarina)_

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, ER, Typo(s), perhaps, etc_

* * *

**Ein Gespräch**

October Lynx

2014

* * *

Sepeninggal kedua wanita itu, di kediaman Lucilfer, kedua pria dewasa itu tampak berdiam seraya menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing setelah topik sebelumnya habis mereka diskusikan.

Hening sejenak, sampai salah satu diantara keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini,

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu itu?" suara sang pemilik rumah terdengar pelan, ia tidak berniat menceramahi apalagi menyinggung tamunya yang berkepala panas itu, tapi… dirinya juga tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap perkara ini, terutama setelah melihat gadis muda yang menemani si tamu tadi, yang sudah berbeda jauh dengan gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang dilihatnya menemani si kembar dulu.

_Well_, gadis itu sudah bertambah dewasa dan… semakin cantik.

Dan ia juga tahu bahwa si pemuda Kuruta—atau adik iparnya—ini sudah pasti memandang gadis itu seperti ia memandang adiknya—Hikarina, jadi hal itu membuatnya penasaran, alasan apa yang membuat Kurapika tidak menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya, kekasih hatinya.

Padahal jelas sekali mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malahan untuk bisa menyukai orang lain selain salah satunya.

"Hmmh… entahlah. Aku hanya merasa semakin lama dia semakin menarik diri dariku—menjauhiku—dan ia tampak biasa saja saat aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku akan melamar seseorang", katanya pahit, ada kegetiran dalam suaranya yang terdengar memaksakan diri, tapi sudah cukup bagi si pemilik rumah untuk mengukirkan senyum tipis, puas dengan kenyataan kalau dugaannya benar,

"Karena itu kau menyerah?" Kuroro mulai bertanya jahil, entah kenapa rasanya penjelasan Kurapika tadi membuatnya tidak bisa tidak tergoda untuk mengerjai adik iparnya itu habis-habisan jika ingat emosinya yang susah stabil dan sifatnya yang mudah sekali termakan ucapan orang,

"Aku… tidak tahu", kata pemuda itu menjawab, suaranya kini terdengar seperti hembusan napas alih-alih orang yang sedang berbicara.

Dan sebagai orang yang cukup berpengalaman dalam masalah ini—dalam arti pernah berada di posisi yang hampir sama meski kekeraskepalaan istrinyalah yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari situasi seperti yang dialami pemuda itu—Kuroro merasa setidaknya ia ingin; bukan, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, _well_, sebelum istrinya menjadi uring-uringan mengetahui usahanya memakcomblangkan kakaknya dan gadis itu terancam gagal total.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar telah melamar seseorang? Siapa?" pertanyaan sangat tidak penting itu terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja, ia sendiri hampir merasa yakin yang berbicara tadi itu bukan dirinya.

Tapi Kuroro masih bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri setidaknya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri, sejak kapan pimpinan Laba-laba Kuroro Lucilfer berubah menjadi sosok yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain?

"Hah? Apakah hal itu relevan?" suara Kurapika yang tampak bingung membuatnya semakin tersudut, tapi ia tidak berniat mundur sama sekali, bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan Peri Langitnya juga dipertaruhkan disini, dan ia juga ingat pernah bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja demi senyum di bibir gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya itu

"Jawab saja. Lagipula menurutku itu cukup relevan, jika kau ingat topik pembicaraan kita"

Kurapika menghela napas, lalu berkata "Tidak, itu hanya karanganku. Dan agaknya aku berharap _Cookie_ tidak menganggapnya serius atau memberitahu Hika soal ini, aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman"

"_Cookie_?"

"Ah, maaf. Itu nama yang kupakai untuk memanggil Nagisa ketika kami masih kecil dulu"

Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya, padahal mereka bahkan memiliki nama panggilan khusus—dia berani bertaruh gadis itu pasti juga memiliki nama aneh untuk memanggil Kurapika—tapi kenapa juga pemuda itu malah berpikir untuk mengatakan berita bohong seperti itu "Kenapa kau mengatakannya kalau begitu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihatnya sedikit… _well_, kau tahu kan? …cemburu"

Seandainya Kuroro adalah pemuda biasa yang ekspresif dan terang-terangan menunjukkan emosinya, sudah pasti dia ternganga lebar dan melotot horor mendengar penuturan pemuda pirang itu barusan, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang mampu mengendalikan diri dan menutupi emosinya dengan baik, sehingga ia diam saja mendengar hal ini, meski keterkejutan jelas terdengar di balik sikap dinginnya.

"Dan kulihat itu tidak berhasil sama sekali" katanya datar, sekejap merasa bersyukur usaha menutupi emosinya sukses besar

"Sepertinya"

* * *

_**A/N:** There's the talk between two adult men who happens while the girls went to the hospital to check if Hikarina is pregnant or not after she was vomiting during the breakfast. _

_Feel free to tell me whatever you feels about it, just I hope that you mind your words... no flames please..._

_Thanks for your time anyway! See you later~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


End file.
